Vampire Sight
by alimination602
Summary: Amaya meets Count Zuko.Amaya was created by Kaligargolye.


Chapter 1- Vampire Sight

Count Zuko sat perched on the windowsill of his castle overlooking a darkened valley, his jet black cape draping down his back with the silver moonlight that he loved so much washing over him, glaring down at the town at the foot of his castle as the beads of rain trailed down the window. The town that hated him so. The town of villagers that came with their pitch forks and daggers, screaming bible proclamations at him. The town full of villagers, villagers filled with sweet blood. He licked along his pale white fangs, yearning for a sip of blood that may tantalize his pallet, and rekindle his vigor. And then he saw it, a figure in the darkness, his latest victim approaches.

* * *

The path was soaked in the heavy rainfall as a hooded figure left a trail of prints leading towards the sole castle perched at the top cliff. The person trudged up the pathway as the rainfall pelted their cloak. As the figure approached the door they were overtaken by the scale of it, the terrifying gargoyle statue above it glaring down at her like demons waiting pounce. They lay a small tap on the door as the sound echoed through the calm skies. As the door screeched apart the dark step was illuminated by the bright candle light from within.

In the doorway stood a tall man in a butler's uniform, glaring blankly down at her. "Welcome" he stepped back as he gestured her inside. The cloaked figure stepped into the warmth of the castle walls. Before her lay a large stair case with a blood red carpet snaking down it, like a river of blood cascading down a waterfall. At the top of the stairs stood a well dressed man with gelled hair and a cape that cascaded down his back to meet his feet. Across his left eye was a burning scar that was engraved into his skin, the simmering red flesh a contrast to his pale tone. "Ahhh"

"Velcome to my house." He slowly descended down the steps towards his visitor. "Please enter of your own free vill, and bring with you some of the happiness that is so evident your face. And so lacking in my own" As he stood before his visitor. They lowered the hood of their cloak, small droplets of water falling free to stain the carpet beneath. As their hood hit their back the women's dark hair was let lose from their fabric confines.

Her red lips parted to speak "Thank you for your kindness". She spoke with the silky softness of a new born child.

His gaze continued to slip from her beautiful neck, her elegant swan like, neck. "Zink nothing of it. You look as zif you are I need of sustenance. Und I have many zings to eat". As he circled behind her, gently leaning against her back to feel her soft skin beneath her cloak. He reached around and undid the knot of cloak with a light tug. He leaned down as he laid his chin on her shoulder. "Und drink" he whispered sweetly in her ear.

He slid the cloak off of her shoulders to reveal her beautiful red and white dress beneath it. He handed the soaking piece of fabric to his waiting butler behind him. He strode in front of her as he gestured towards the side door out of the main hall. "May i have zye pleasure of your name?" He asked.

"Amaya" was her only word.

"Count Zuko. prey follow" he replied in a voice as soft as the skin of her neck. He would enjoy her company, for the moment.

* * *

Zuko sat at the far end of the luxurious dining table, simply watching Amaya as she ate. She ate with great gusto, but still retained a lady like dignity to her. "More vine?"

She looked up from her meal for the first time since it had been laid before her. "Hum. Yes thank you"

He raised a hand, his butler stepped forward to pour her drink. She sipped it as she looked towards her host. "Um, you're not drinking then?"

She sat shocked as she stared into the back of an empty chair. "No" came Zuko's voice. As she looked to the other side of the dining hall she saw him sitting at the far chair on the other side of the room. "I never drink, vine."

She laid her hands across her lap as she gazed across the table at the proud painting on the wall before her. "So um, who's he? He looks allot like you" She pointed to the painting of a proud soldier with short dark hair. Zuko raised from his seat as he stared into the fireplace behind him, watching the flames danced gleefully.

"Hum. My.......Forefather. He vas a crusader in a vor long ago. Vhen ve vere with ze fire nation und ze Earth Kingdom. Zat union alas, vas not successful". She looked closer at the photo as she noticed why they looked familiar, the scar. "Did he get that scar from the war? Was he wounded in battle or-"

"ENOUGH!!!" the count screamed as he swung around to face her. Amaya cowered as she dropped her head into the table and covered with her slender fingers "Who are you, to criticizes me or my ancestors" He ran index finger down the bottom of his forearm as his fangs protruded from under his gums. "Whose blood vuns in zhese veins. You are not of noble birth, and never vill be" He covered his mouth, holding back the hisses and groans, with the back of his hand as his fangs retreated into his gums again. His breathing became deep and shallow as he lowered himself back into his seat. "Prey, accept my apology's" She raised her head as she met his gaze. "Venever you talk about my ancestors i get some vat, touchy"

"I'm sorry if I offended you" she lowered her head in shame. This man had saved her from the bitter cold, fed her and offered his house for the night.

He noticed her down expression as he rose from his seat. "Come, I shall show you to your quarters" He held his palm out to her as she graciously accepted it.

* * *

Amaya was lead up the twisting stairs of count Zuko's tall mansion. As they reached the door to her quarters zuko slid open the door to a luxurious bedroom with a large poster bed at its center. The walls were plastered with war decorations and paintings of the castles past owners. "Guot night, Amaya" He slid the door closed behind her as she began to explore her surroundings. Upon the dresser lay an arrangement of elegant oils and perfumes that even a noble woman could not afford. She laid down on the silken bed as she lost herself in the sheets. She chose to remain in her elegant red and white dress than dare test the comfort of what lurked within the wardrobe.

As the night continued and the moon rose in the sky the count slid open the door to his guests room as he slithered in without a sound. Before him lay the sleeping form of his beautiful guest. He knelled down by her sleeping form admiring her beauty and her pale soft neck. He ran a finger down her neck, she didn't stir or move an inch. Then suddenly her eye lids parted as she stared into the flaming scar of her host. "Zuko" she yelped in fear as she sprung backwards her back against the wall. Zuko struck forward as he clamped his grip around her arms. He stared into her eyes as his burned a fiery red "You feel safe with me."

She fought his power. "Nuuh. No!"

"You feel safe with me" She let out a final breath as she went limp in his arms. He rested her head on his shoulder as he stared down at his helpless victim, her beautiful neck sprawled before him. His fangs stuck out from his mouth as he lowered down on his victim. Then he froze. Something powerful was staying his attack. It was her neck, he couldn't turn his gaze from her, she was bewitching.


End file.
